The present invention is an advance in the art of exercise devices. The present invention allows an individual to perform push-ups with the feet elevated above the hands and to walk on the hands about a room, gym or the out of doors while having the feet so elevated.
Performing declined push-ups, that is push-ups with the hands being lower than the feet, is a desirable exercise that provides benefits different from performing push-ups in the standard manner, with one's feet on the floor or at the same level as one's hands. Performing declined push-ups can be especially beneficial and useful to boxers and those involved in karate who wish to develop specific portions of their upper body muscles.
Prior to the present invention, to perform declined push-ups, one could use a chair, table, weight lifting bench or similar object to elevate the feet. The use of these objects presents several problems. Their height is generally fixed and thus could not be adjusted to the length of the individual's arms and could not be changed to vary the angle of the individual's body while performing declined push-ups. Such objects are also typically bulky and not easily portable. Moreover, they may require that the feet, and in particular the toes, press against the top of the object in order to elevate the feet. This could cause stress on the toes and feet, and is an uncomfortable position. Also, such objects have no stirrups or braces or other restraints for one's legs and thus one's legs could move about undesirably during the exercise.
As with declined push-ups, walking about on one's hands with the feet elevated is also a beneficial exercise that provides different benefits than doing standard push-ups. This exercise is also fun and has been used as a party and picnic game commonly called wheel barrow races. Prior to the present invention, to perform this hand walking exercise the assistance of another would be needed to hold the individual's feet up and walk with the individual doing the exercise. Additionally, the objects commonly used to elevate the feet for declined push-ups, which are discussed above, can not be used for this hand walk exercise because they are stationary.